I Love you Sesshomaru
by lilo.rico
Summary: Love triangle, when a new girl comes to school and is a halfdemon! Etsu likes Sesshi, Sesshi is FRIENDS with Etsu, Kagura likes Sesshi, Sesshi is FRIENDS with Kagura. Who will claim Fluffy?
1. The New Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AS MUCH AS I WANT TO!**

**Hehe… My THIRD story… Wow, this is going all so fast.**

**I hope you like this one.**

**I Love You Sesshomaru**

**Chapter one: The new girl

* * *

**

_RRIINNG!_

The school bell rang for dismissal.

"Hey Kagome, so what'd you say to that new girl Etsu?" Sango asked

" Uhm…. I asked, if she likes it here… And uhm… And what

grade she's in… And—"

"… … … Okay, uhm… Not interesting, but try asking

for more interesting things…" Sango suggested

"alrighty. Oh hey Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted

"oh hey, got any homework? Can you help me on geometry?" Inuyasha

DESPERATELY asked

"… Haven't I told you about a billion times before? I suck at geometry!"

"yeah I guess… And sports too" Sango sounded like she mumbled.

Later on at 5:45 pm after Kagome jumped into the well, with her companions,

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the two animals, Shippou and Kirara.

Then, a girl with a purple robe, and teal silky pants that rustled a lot,

ALSO jumped into a well.

As soon as she got through, Kagome and her companions weren't there.

Wow, how fast.

But, a woman suddenly appeared from a white whirlwind.

It was a woman with the wind in her grasp.

"Kagura…"

"Hello there Etsu. Now, where to?"

So it was Etsu who jumped through the well.

"What do you intend?" Etsu quietly asked

"Come. Let me whisper to your ears"

Kagura was somehow suspicious.

She whispered: Naraku, and my sister, Kanna is watching

Me on the soul mirror. If they find out the _plan _I will be sucked back

Into Naraku's flesh. I will no longer live… Yet, there is one man, I long

For…

"I see. Well, if you don't shut it I will tell Naraku…" Etsu gave

Kagura an evil look.

"NO! DON'T! YOU CRAZY LITTLE—" Kagura paused.

Etsu disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Dammit. Not again."

Kagura pulled out a feather, and sat on it when she was in the air.

Inuyasha's group

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" Shippou hesitated

"Wha—Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha fumed

"I came here to ask you"

"ask what?"

"where is Etsu Shimatani?" Sesshomaru asked

"Etsu Shimatani!" Kagome was surprised

"you know of her?"

"uhm… Yeah, she's in my class… At school…" Kagome hesitated

"bring me to her"

"we don't know where she is. AND is she even able to go in this period

of time! CAN SHE!" Kagome yelled, determined to know if Etsu actually can.

"why not? I meet her everyday."

"OMIGOSH! SO SHE GOES THROUGH MY WELL EVERY TIME?"

Kagome freaked. She lost her breath, and Miroku calmed her down

AFTER 5 SECONDS THO IT WAS WORSE! MIROKU RUBBED HER BUTT! SO THEN

STARTED THE RUB

AND SLAP ROUTINE!

rub a dub dub SLAP! WHACK! BAM!

"now tell me! I need to know where that lecherous demon is!" Sesshomaru was

maaad…

"a demon? Etsu! A DEMON?" they were surprised.

"Now shut it and tell me."

"well sorry, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS SO MOVE IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"well then, farewell."

Sesshomaru ran off.

"I can't believe… The new girl… ETSU SHIMATANI IS A DEMON!"

Kagome and Sango cried

"calm down girls, it's fine. At least she's not a bad guy"

"well, only we think…"

"I hope not…"

"Maybe not…"

… … … … There was silence….

"SO ANYONE WANT SOME RAMEN?" Kagome then broke it.

"uhm… S—"

"YEAH OKAY!" Inuyasha was glad Kagome brought some Ramen.

So then, Inuyasha ate up, while Sango and Miroku were yawning, of

fatigue...

* * *

**Uhm… Was that TOO short? Okay, I gotta read it over.**

**I hope you liked it, R&R**

**-Ramen :)**


	2. Unembraced love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **

**Heheh... I hope you like this chapter...**

**I Love you Sesshomaru**

**Chapter 2: Unembraced love

* * *

**

"Hm. I Wonder why Etsu, would be a demon, and I really realy _do _wonder how

she can get through the well" Miroku said

"That's what were practically ALL wondering" Sango said, coolly

"and in your case, Kagome, you really did stammer and freak out, at the

time Sesshomaru told us that Etsu was a--" Inuyasha paused

"demon. Well, we gotta get on the bottom of this case, because for all I know,

Etsu may even be a bad guy, or even worse. She might as well be

working for Naraku!" Kagome cried

"... Yeah, you've got a point there Kagome" Sango said

"well. Let's move on now, I'm gettin' pretty damn bored

talking n' sittin' around here. Besides, why talk about Etsu

when we can find her first thing?" Inuyasha said, with a bumpy voice

"'kay, lets get a move on."

So on they went, heading forth, looking for Etsu.

* * *

"I thought Sesshomaru would be here by now" Etsu stammered but continued 

walking along a straight path, toward the dark woods.

As soon as she got there, a man ran towards her and his glowing eyes

lit the darkness.

"Sesshomaru? Okay, what now?" Etsu asked

"Lord Sesshomaru has a request ma'am" Rin said politely

"okay... Uhm, what? And please don't call me ma'am. Call me

Etsu"

"Yes Etsu"

"So what do you want now Sesshomaru? I'm tired of your worthless

chats, and requests, now get on with it!" Etsu yelled

"hmph. Do you seem to know what this is?" Sesshomaru asked

"what the-- A golden... Wow... wait... now it's... blue? Okay, green?"

"I asked you a question, foolish human!"

"hmph. For all I know, its just a piece of junk" Etsu mumbled, with her back arching

away from Sesshomaru, and her eyes, kept on the glowing thing

"heh. You wish. Now tell me"

"FINE! But on one condition! SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH AND STOP

ASKING FOR REQUESTS! THIS IS THE LAST REQUEST I WILL EVER TAKE!" Etsu

fumed, she ALMOST turned red, with envyyyyyy!

" >gasp> Did you just..." Rin hesitated, and paused

"EXCUSE ME! YOU SHALL NOT EVER YELL AT LORD SESHHO--" Jaken,

also known as an ----ugly----- green toad, a.k.a Sesshomaru's servent

demanded Etsu to stop, yet he was interuppted

"fine... Idiots... It's a cursed fang of a demon" Etsu said. Since she was

an exorcist, she would know that.

"A cursed fang? Well, can you purify it?"

"wow. Another request. Uhm, no, get a brujo to do it"

"fine. Give me my pot I gave your for your purification"

"what the-- NO! This is only one thing I asked you for, and YOU!

YOU ASKED FOR MORE THAN ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTY--"

"fine. Just, can you"

Etsu sighed. She took out some purification salt from her pot and

took some ghost bush from it. Then, she poured the salt on the bush

and the bush started glowing: blue, yellow, green, red and pink.

"wow thats pretty" Rin stared at the bush

"okay, watch out guys. Move back"

Then, etsu wrapped the bush around the fang carefully

then the fang started glowing. It was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY

REALLY REALLY BRIGHT!

"OW MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Rin cried

"OH NO! WHERE IS MY LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled

Then, the glowing ended.

The bush faded away and, the fang turned red then suddenly back to it's

normal color, beige.

"I give you my thanks." Sesshomaru said quietly

"uhm... Bye?"

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken hopped on to there dragon things...

Aun, or Au? I think...?

Well forget about it...

* * *

Kagura appeared in a sudden whirl of wind. 

"He just left didn't he?" Kagura asked

"uhm... Apparently yes he did"

"damn... Etsu I need you to do a favour for me"

"what the-- why the HELL DOES EVERYBODY ASK ME FOR FREAKING

REQUESTS?" Etsu fumed

"oh shut up. Ok, I want you to spy on Sesshomaru for me, and

tell me if he meets a new girl. Got it? And please don't tell Sesshomaru

that I love him please don't or you're dead"

"yeah uhm. You're wrong with the last statement. Actually YOU'RE dead!

Naraku will soon find out, and if you don't go back, you're soon not gonna

exist for Sesshomaru anymore"

"Etsu... How dare you say that! Dance of blades!" Kagura fumed,

calling forth out her fan, a dance of white silvery blades heading towards

Etsu

"KAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Etsu yelled, using a japanese

text (in kanji) paper, to block the blades, using a short time barrier

"don't you EVER! EVER! GET INTO MY BUSINESS! IT'S NOT YOURS GOT IT!

ETSU! I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'RE TRUSTWORTHY! AND BY THAT YOU MEANT,

I MIGHT AS WELL GO BACK INTO NARAKU'S FLESH AND NO LONGER HAVE THE

FREEDOM AND LOVE FOR HIM!" Kagura had a point..

"Kagura, omigosh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

"no really? Now, you're sorry. Etsu, I'm not gonna talk to your

anymore more, no longer go anyfurther talking to you, I think

I should tell Sesshomaru"

' wow, what an unembraced love ' Etsu thought

"Are you even listening! Okay, you don't make any sense. Well so long"

"Kagu--"

"good day"

"Kagura"

"I said GOOD DAY!" Kagura disappeared on her feather.

* * *

**Heh, I hope that wasn't too short for loveofsesshy. Please review,**

**and tell me if you hate it, or like it or love it. xD**

**Good day! ---R&R**

**-Ramen :)**


End file.
